random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Sins/Ratchet and Clank
Note: Click here for cutscene sins. Gameplay sins *I'll be honest, a problem I have with this RaC game in particular is that there's not a lot of reason to use your weapons. Weapons don't level up, the bolt economy is bad in this game, and your wrench does enough damage to handle most things anyway. The only weapons I found myself using often were the Devastator, Visibomb, Walloper and Tesla Claw. The fact that the main focus of the game is less useful than what's supposed to be a last resort attack is pretty lame. *Dingx5* *The electricity bots on Veldin can't reach the toads. Why are they even attacking them? The toads don't seem to be attacking back. *Ding* *The bolt pickup range is trash. You need to be at least 5 feet away from a bolt to collect it. *Ding* *The last two bolts near Clank cannot be collected as approaching him activates a cutscene. *Ding* *The music for Novalis is great. The whole soundtrack is a treat to be honest. *Gnid* *There's a whole path dedicated to a Gold Bolt. This is fine on itself, but the Gold Bolt itself is hidden, so you can do the entire segment and completely miss the GB, rendering all your progress moot. *Ding* *Of course the bridge blows up. And of course it does basically nothing for the gameplay. *Ding* *At certain points, you need to spend bolts to gain items to progress, which is a huge pain in the ass and promotes unnecessary grinding. *Ding* *Ah yes, the Kerwan song. I won't say it's my favorite in the game, but certainly the most memorable, so... Sin off. *Gnid* *Wait, Kerwan... If you swap both halves of the word, you get... *Sigh* I should ding every "past the radar" moment in the game at some point. *Ding* *Stretch Jumping (R1 + Jump while moving) is basically the game's own "roll to get everywhere". *Ding* *Of course the trains only start moving when Ratchet boards them. Also, how do the people driving the trains (If there are people there) not notice the Blarg on the trains? *Ding* *Manually equipping the Swingshot. *Ding* Cutscene sins *(0:13) That's some good quality of audio coming from a watch thingy. *Ding* *(0:26) So the robots that are generated are just dropped into a random hole in the factory? That seems like a bad idea to be honest. I mean, you could damage the robots that way. *Ding* *(0:37) How badly do you have to malfunction to do that? Clank looks nothing like the other robots. *Ding* *(0:56) Despite being from a series of robots designed specifically to serve Drek, Clank is horrified by Drek's plans and wants to save the galaxy instead. Man, that machine really messed up. *Ding* *(1:06) how convenient there was an open ship down that chute. *Ding* *(1:34) What does that button even do? *(1:34) Also, Clank survives the life-threatening crash. Sure, he's made of titanium alloy, but I'm pretty sure even a solid ton of Titanium Alloy would be obliterated in a crash like that. *Ding* *(1:48) ...Why is nobody talking? *Ding* *(2:14) How did you get jumped by that? It was casual and fairly quiet. *Ding* *(2:44) Why did Drek not say anything and just showed a picture of Novalis? It's clear he directed this message at Novalis, so why go through the trouble of replacing the dialogue with a picture? *Ding* *(2:48) If that's the case, then just have them move to individual planets instead of making your own planet. *Ding* *(3:09) How the frick do you even make a machine that big!? *Ding* *(3:32) *Gnid* *(4:15) Why does a robot need to inhale before talking? *Ding* *(4:25) Conveniently, the enemy ships arrive right as Ratchet and Clank propose a deal. *Ding* *(4:35) Oh hey, it's Qwark. *Ding* *(4:58) "Hey, what's your name?" "Well, I haven't actually gotten a nam-" *Belches* "Oh, so I'll call you Burp!" *Ding* *(5:03) They survive yet another life-threatening crash. Not only that, but they virtually disintegrate in the crash before reappearing. *Ding* *(6:11) There's no way Clank could be under Ratchet. His back's flat on the ground. *Ding* *(6:40) is this implying Ratchet would've killed the guy if he had nothing important for him? *Ding* *(6:58) Blarjian. *Ding* *(7:14) Ratchet and Clank have wanted posters despite being seen by the Blarg for as long as 5 seconds. *Ding* *(7:14) Also, why do they have wanted posters? They haven't done anything wrong yet. *Ding* *(7:30) How did Qwark get up there? *Ding* *(7:40) What makes you think that? You don't know how long it's been since that commercial aired. *Ding* *(7:48) Of course a ship appears right as the mayor states this. *Ding* *(8:05) "The plumber's back!" Even though you have never seen him before... presumably. *Ding* *(8:19) So... The rich are being rescued before the poor... Just like America! *Ding* *(8:46) A sewer pipe, huh?I dunno, that water seems pretty darn clean. (Ding) *(8:55) Apparently, Skidd Mcmarx can fly a ship. Also, they don't need a Robotic Ignition System™. *Ding* *(9:36) Springs in place of legs. C'mon, there's no way they didn't have a good enough budget. *Ding* *(10:06) I'd assume Clank would be able to tell that the Qwark bot thingy was a robot pretty easily, since he himself is a robot. *Ding* *(11:12) Now I have to pay for more game progression. As Helga herself says, "Too bad. Life's not fair." *Ding* *(11:29) "Ha! Real men can swing without silly toys like that!" Obvious innuendo aside, does Qwark swing with his elastic arms or something? *Ding* *(11:39) Those taxis would probably fling someone off of it pretty damn easily. No seatbelts or even seats, and it's wide open aside from the bottom, so if that ain't the unsafest vehicle I've ever seen, I dunno what is. Also, it sounds like it's powered by farts. *Ding* *(11:51) How does Al not notice that those are the same Ratchet and Clank from that Wanted poster? Well, the poster was taken down, so maybe Al saw through the Blargs' bullshit... Hmm... Backup sin... Uh... You can see Al has quite a bit of clipping issues, considering he can clip through his own body. *Ding* *(12:15) A defunct warbot has compatible hardware for the helipack. *Ding* Category:Random-ness Sins Category:Random Works! Category:Ratchet and clank